


Prod 'n Purr

by Terminallydepraved



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Motorcycle Sex, Sex for Favors, Underground Streetracer!au, Wire Play, mechanic!gavin, racer!nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 00:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15852939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terminallydepraved/pseuds/Terminallydepraved
Summary: Gavin runs an efficient shop. His boys steal the cars and he scours them clean of any identifying number. It's a neat, tidy operation, but try as he might he just can't seem to figure out why Nines, the bigger, meaner, sexier half of the RK illegal racing team, always seems to saunter on into his garage as if he were his personal mechanic.At least he pays well, in his own way.





	Prod 'n Purr

**Author's Note:**

> its finally here! the part 2 to the underground racing au i started in my fic Growl 'n Grind. I hope yall like it!

The entire garage fell into silence the second that leather-clad bitch walked through the door. 

A whistle sounded somewhere off by the scrap bins. Gavin let out a sigh and grinned. “Clear out,” he ordered, eyes locked on Nines as the android wheeled his bike into the center of the shop. “Take an early lunch, guys. I’ve got this one.”

Nines raised a brow as the rest of the crew mumbled and murmured, some protesting the early hour while others snickered knowingly. Gavin ignored them all; he yanked the cloth out of the back pocket of his jeans and wiped at his greasy hands, sauntering up to the pristinely coiffed android. The garage emptied. Soon, they were the only living— _ Ha—  _ that was rich; they were the only  _ sentient  _ things left in it. 

“Thought I told you I didn’t want to see that hunk of plastic here again,” Gavin said when the android simply stared at him patiently. Gavin crossed his arms, rested his weight on one leg, and looked down at the pretty beast of a bike leaning against Nines’s thigh. “And I’m not talking about the bike.”

Nines rolled his eyes. He looked away from Gavin, letting his gaze wander to the array of cars and other contraband suspended on lifts, waiting to be stripped and scoured of any identifying marks that could be tracked later on down the road. He was probably scanning over them, analyzing the models and serial numbers that hadn’t been seen to yet. Did he care? Probably couldn’t since he seemed dead set on making a chop shop his personal garage.  

“Good afternoon, Gavin,” the android greeted in his usual inflection-less monotone. “I require some work done on my motorcycle.”

Gavin raised a brow. “And?”

“And I need you to do the work,” Nines said slowly, as patronizing as could be. He looked down at his bike and pointed to the ignition. “The starter is malfunctioning.”

“Really.” It hadn’t had any issues last time Gavin had looked at it, and hell, he went to every single race Nines rode in and it’d never been a cause for concern before. He moved a little closer, peering down at the bike in question. It was propped up by the thick line of Nines’s thigh. “Sucks to be you. What do you want me to do about it?”

A huff of breath sounded just above Gavin’s ear. Nines turned towards him as he came up to the bike. They were nearly touching, but not quite just yet. “Fix it, Gavin,” Nines said curtly. “Like you did last time.”

Like last time, huh. Last time had been… fun, so to speak. An oil change and a tune up had turned into souping the thing up to industry standards. Nines got a lot of free work out of Gavin when he came calling like this. He had a way about him that got Gavin hungry for more. 

Gavin turned his gaze upwards and gave the android a disinterested frown. “I don’t have time to fuck with your shit today,” he said, jerking his head back towards the stack of new cars and parts still waiting to be scrubbed clean. “We just got in new merchandise. You’re lucky I cleared the garage to even talk to you with how badly I got my guys backed up already.”

Nines stared at him. “Gavin.”

“What?”

“I’m willing to compensate you,” the android said, his eyes falling to half-mast suddenly. “The work I require isn’t strenuous; it’s not even that complex. At most it’d take you thirty minutes, maybe forty-five.”

Gavin’s mouth went dry. He swallowed through it. “Then why don’t you just do it yourself?” he pressed, finally looking away from Nines’s face to take in the rest of him that he’d been ignoring for the sake of winning this little… not argument, but confrontation nonetheless. Things always got dicey when he stopped looking Nines in the eye and started looking him in the tits instead. Because,  _ God,  _ they were distracting. It didn’t help one bit that Nines’s team-issued bodysuit barely fit him. The thing couldn’t even be zipped up all the way— his chest was too big, his pecs straining the leather even now. 

Nines shifted his weight and took in a breath he didn’t need to take. Gavin felt a bead of sweat roll down his neck. He forced his head up and caught the last half of what the android had been saying. 

“—just a simple matter of you removing the cover and checking that every mechanism is properly aligned,” he said, hand propped prettily on his hip as he leaned over the bike in question. Gavin took a step back, watching how Nines draped himself over the hulking motorcycle to point out exactly where Gavin needed to look, as if he didn’t know the contents and guts of that bike inside and out by now. He’d practically rebuilt the thing from the chassis up with those upgrades he’d put into it. Nines looked over his shoulder, expression judging, cool, and just a little provocative. “If you don’t have time to see to me yourself, I suppose I could always just utilize some of your staff instead; it is a  _ simple  _ repair, after all.”

He said it like a challenge, like he didn’t have his ass jutted out in that sinfully tight leather, like he fucking  _ knew  _ just how badly Gavin wanted to wreck him like those scrappers they pulled in after every race-gone-wrong. 

Nines’s LED was the same cool, crystal blue as his eyes. Both were judging him, goading him. Waiting on him to break. 

“And how much can I expect to get for this  _ simple  _ repair?” Gavin asked after a heated moment of silence. Fuck, his voice was already shot to hell, lower than his morals and as rough as sandpaper. 

The android pretended to think about it— Gavin could tell it was a fucking act. His LED didn’t even have the decency to flicker yellow. “For something like this…” Nines turned his attention back to his bike fully, ignoring Gavin as he moved a little closer. “Fifty dollars should suffice. If you hand me off to your staff, I’ll pay thirty.”

Gavin snorted. Fucking snorted and stopped playing this fucking game. He sidled up behind Nines’s purposefully posed ass and grabbed the android by his hips. “Don’t act so high and mighty,” Gavin growled, watching the black grease on his hands draw spots of dark along the white panels of Nines’s skin tight suit. “You think you can come into my garage and order me and my crew around? Babe, you can ride my dick to hell and back but you’ve got another thing coming if you think I’m gonna let you drive.”

Nines fucking  _ shuddered.  _ He dropped his head and bared the back of his neck, staring down at his bike as if to hide from Gavin’s sight. “Didn’t you hear me? I said I’d pay you this time.” If androids could have a sense of humor, Gavin knew Nines would be laughing right now. As it was, his hands just tightened over the handlebars instead. “I didn’t come here for this—”

“Don’t fucking lie,” Gavin cut in, pressing the full weight of his chest to the line of Nines’s back. The android buckled— A fucking act too. He didn’t need to pretend he was weaker when he wasn’t, but he liked it. He  _ liked  _ it when Gavin threw his weight around, acting like he could put him in his place if he wanted. It was the biggest power trip imaginable. Gavin put his mouth to Nines’s ear. “You knew exactly what to expect when you decided to waltz through that door.”

Nines let out another shiver. The dark and white leather rippled along the lines of his body, and Gavin ached to yank that tired zipper down, down, open him up and peel him out until all there was was bare skin begging to be bitten. “Won’t your staff be returning soon?” Nines asked in a voice too small for his body. He let out a weak whine when Gavin grabbed his ass and squeezed. 

“Why don’t you let me worry about that? You can just get on your knees,” Gavin ordered, pitching his voice low, making it growl the way that always seemed to drive Nines wild. Big, hulking thing like him, you’d never know he craved this sort of thing. But Gavin did. He knew every single submissive thing Nines liked, and he knew damn well that Nines didn’t trust any other grease monkey with his bike  _ or  _ his ass. He grinned as the android fell to his knees without a word, without any sign of protest beyond the quiet squeaking of his leather suit. 

“Good boy,” he praised, nodding down towards his crotch. “You know what to do.” What kind of man would he be if he turned this away? 

An idiot, he figured as Nines nuzzled his dick through his jeans. A fucking idiot who had no idea the kind of gift he had at his fingertips. 

“You like that? Yeah, babe, use your fucking teeth.” Nines blinked up at him slowly, and though his LED spun a dizzying sort of yellow, his eyes were perfectly clear as he pulled back his lips and nipped the zipper of Gavin’s jeans between his sharp, white teeth. Gavin couldn’t stop grinning. “You’re so good at that,” he said, watching Nines unzip his pants with little issue. A quick bite and a tug had his button unfastened a second later. “So fucking good. You been practicing on other guys?”

“Of course not,” murmured Nines. He averted his eyes. 

Gavin didn’t like that much. He grabbed Nines by the hair and yanked at it, dragging the android’s attention back onto him. “Hey, pay attention,” he said roughly, nudging Nines towards his open fly. He knew well enough Nines wasn’t sucking off other men behind his back. Didn’t make it less fun to goad him, though. “Get to it, slut. No slacking.” Besides, Nines liked a little roughness here and there. 

Like a clock striking the hour, Nines’s whimper rang out right on time. He closed his eyes and rubbed his nose and lips at Gavin’s bulge, coaxing his cock through the opening until it was rubbing against his cheek expectantly. Gavin gave in to the urge to slap it against Nines’s face a little. The damp, lewd sound was as sweet as candy chased as it was by Nines eagerly opening his mouth. 

When he slipped past those lips— Ah, fuck, it was heaven. Gavin hissed out a breath and grinned, looking towards the exposed beams above his head that made up the roof of the garage. “Oh, babe, you’re so fucking good,” he sighed, bracing a hand on Nines’s shoulder as he made the pace deep right off the bat. Fuck, you could say what you wanted about androids, but no gag reflex? No pain receptors? It made for the best blow job money—or body work—could buy. Coming from someone like Nines too, Nines, the bigger, meaner, colder half of the RK race team… 

Gavin snorted and ran his fingers through Nines’s soft hair, savoring the way he shivered at the gentle touch. “You like that?” he asked, lips curled back in a grin as he rocked his dick against the back of Nines’s throat. “You fucking like that? You want me to fuck you loose next? Cheap slut like you, trading your mouth for a tune-up. God, you’re so fucking sexy. I’m going to  _ ruin  _ you.”

Nines’s eyes went wide at that. His cheeks flushed a pretty pale blue color, and he fixed his hands to Gavin’s hips, clinging to him weakly as Gavin fucked his mouth. Thirium saliva dripped down his chin. His clear blue eyes were so… God, he looked at Gavin like he could show him the world. And maybe Gavin could. He would. He was certainly showing him this side of things, broadening Nines’s horizons as it were. 

Gripping Nines’s hair and forcing his head back, Gavin sought to compose himself before he lost control completely. His heart hammered in his chest, battering against his rib cage like a bird hell bent on dashing itself to death against the bars of its prison. His knees shook a little, and sweat prickled in the small of his back, along his hairline. He rubbed the wet, sticky, dripping head of his cock along the line of Nines’s parted lips. His precum stuck and smeared like lipgloss. 

“I want you to say it,” Gavin whispered.

Nines blinked slowly. “Say what?” he asked even slower, never letting the dick leave his lips. Gavin gripped himself by the base and smacked Nines’s cheek sharply with his cock. Nines flinched, then whimpered. 

“Say you want my cock,” Gavin ordered, not appreciating the act when he felt this worked up. “I want you to say it. Tell me exactly what you want me to do.”

“Gavin…”

Gavin just raised a brow and let go of Nines completely. He grabbed the hem of his old tank top and pulled it off over his head, throwing it to the dirty cement floor. Nines’s eyes widened. He sucked in a breath he didn’t need, letting it out in a weak whine. And why wouldn’t he? Gavin smirked and flexed a bit, stepping back just to watch Nines pitch forward onto his hands and knees. The android stared up at him with hunger in his eyes, his leather suit clinging to his every inch. 

“You gonna tell me?” Gavin asked. 

Nines shrank in on himself, biting down on his bottom lip with his sharp, sharp teeth. He lifted himself off his hands and toyed with the zipper at his sternum. Glancing up at Gavin, he slowly, glacially began to tug it lower. “Gavin,” he said softly. “I want you to fuck me.”

Gavin’s dick twitched, and he could tell Nines saw it happen. He watched Nines tug the zipper down, down, down until it reached his navel. Then, he grabbed Nines by the shoulders, taking fistfuls of leather in his hands as he yanked the android to his feet. “Take this off,” he ordered, shoving Nines towards his motorcycle. “Bend over the bike. I wanna see how well you ride something with a little more torque.”

The suit was down around his thighs before Nines could even stumble the three feet it took to reach the motorcycle. Too fast, in Gavin’s opinion even though he wanted the garment off. It didn’t give him any chance to appreciate the stripping, the tease of it all. He just blinked and there Nines was, naked and big and… and so fucking gorgeous that Gavin had to plaster himself against the android’s bare skin as if drawn by a magnetic pull. Every inch of Nines was utterly perfect. Sculpted muscle, pale, flawless skin… 

“Spread your fucking legs,” Gavin growled, biting down hard on Nines’s shoulder. He rocked his dick against the cleft of Nines’s ass, chasing the damp slick he knew would be waiting to greet him. “I’m going to give you everything you asked for and more.”

Instead of whining or begging for just that, Nines hung his head. He shifted on his feet, bracing them a little better as he straddled his bike, his chest pressed to the seat. “Actually… I wanted… something more from you this time,” Nines whispered, eyes locked on the handlebars in front of him. “If you’re amenable, that is.”

Something more? More than a cock in his ass and an orgasm hard enough to fry a few of his circuits? “Call me intrigued,” Gavin huffed, pulling back a little to yank Nines’s head around so they were looking at one another. “What do you want? Nothing freaky, right?”

Nines flushed. Gavin’s mouth fell open in a gape. 

“Are you serious?” he asked, furrowing his brow. “The fuck kinda shit do you want me to do to you?” 

Instead of answering, Nines turned around completely, putting his front to Gavin and draping his back along the length of his bike’s seat. He brought his hand to his abdomen and dug his fingers into his skin— No, not his skin. Into a hairline crack that became visible as the artificial skin bled away, giving way to bright, shiny white. Gavin began to say something, but Nines cut him off instead. 

“I want you to touch me,” the android mumbled shyly, opening up a panel in his stomach about six inches wide and seven or eight across. “In here.” 

Nines seemed embarrassed, which was fucking  _ wild  _ because Gavin wasn’t sure what to feel himself. Was this… Like… Was this the android equivalent of spreading his ass wide and showing Gavin his hole? Like, bearing everything to him? The hell was he supposed to feel about the twisted, tangled mess of thirium slicked wires in front of him? They were arranged in some sort of logical order, he supposed, but one he couldn’t make much sense of. Some were thick, some were thin, some intersected others while some ran parallel to the lines of his body. There weren’t any internal organs or gushing blood to immediately turn Gavin off from it all. It was just… weird. A lot to take in all at once. 

“I understand if you’d rather not…”

Gavin closed his mouth with a click and lifted his eyes, cheeks burning like he’d been caught staring at something he shouldn’t have. He had no idea what what expected of him with this. But… “I never said I wasn’t interested,” he grunted, wrapping his hands around Nines’s wrists before he could close up his little opening. “Just tell me what the fuck you want me to do. That doesn’t look anything like an engine. I’m a bit out of my depth here.”

“Oh… Well…” Nines shifted and flushed a pretty blue on his cheeks. It was clear he didn’t expect Gavin to be on board so easily. “Just do what you normally do,” he murmured. “And you can… touch me here too,” he said, dipping his fingertips inside his chassis. A shiver ran down his body the second he did, and Gavin could just see through the opening how he was rubbing a few wires between his thumb and forefinger gently. Nines sucked in a breath. “I’m… rather sensitive internally.”

Gavin narrowed his eyes. Sensitive? Oh, they were approaching familiar ground now. He pressed himself between Nines’s spread thighs and watched the android’s cock begin to leak against his open chassis the more he touched himself inside. Swallowing, Gavin lowered a hand to Nines’s thigh. He dragged it upwards, pressing his thumb beneath Nines’s balls just to watch him twitch, and then drew it lower. Gavin sucked in a harsh breath when it slipped inside easily. 

“You’re already fucking wet,” he hissed through his teeth. 

“G-Gavin,” Nines whimpered, spreading his legs wider. Thirium ran down his arm in thin rivulets, his fingers still fondling his internal wiring. “Please. Touch me.”

It was like a switch had been flipped in Gavin’s brain, the one connecting his libido to the fuckery around him and made him ache for it. Gavin tightened his grip on Nines’s hips and dragged him bodily closer, grinding his dick against the outside of his entrance. Androids didn’t need much prep, their little self-lubing trick good for quick shit like this, so Gavin didn’t waste time on pleasantries. He’d finger Nines some other time. For now he drove his hips forward, thrusting inside hard enough to rock the bike beneath them. The kickstand would keep all of them off the ground with any luck and if it didn’t… Well, Gavin figured now as as good a time as ever to test out the strength of the thing. 

And fucking hell, Nines was divine as always. Perfectly tight, perfectly wet, wrapping around him like a glove made just for him. Gavin let out a guttural groan, fucking into him quick and hard right from the get go. Nines was moaning brokenly below him, still fondling his own insides as his cock leaked readily. The thin, clear thirium dripped from the tip into his open chassis, adding to the mess seeping out from the open chamber. 

“So fucking filthy,” Gavin muttered, letting go of a hip to wrap his fingers around Nines’s cock. Perfect just like the rest of him, if a little bigger than Gavin would prefer. The first time they’d done this together it’d nearly been a turn off, seeing a dick that massive put up against his own, but Nines seemed to love his cock well enough, so he’d gotten over it pretty quick. Gavin stroked it long and slow, coaxing some louder sounds from Nines’s pretty lips. “You like that? You like me fucking you like this? Bet you want me to rearrange your insides. You want me to fuck you so deep I make a mess of your wires?”

“Would you?” Nines keened, opened his eyes imploringly. 

“Oh, baby,” Gavin growled, “I’d do all that and more.”

Nines’s LED flashed and flickered yellow, which should have warned Gavin that he was up to something. Nines pulled his hand free from his internal parts and braced himself on the bike a little higher just as his ass gave a thoroughly disconcerting shift. Gavin grunted and tried to pull out, but when nothing tried to cut his dick off he caught himself and just stopped. The tightness disappeared, the walls loosening and shifting until… 

Gavin let out a broken groan as everything suddenly became a thousand times wetter. The pressure was gone but in its place came another sensation. Smooth lines, curling and coiling firmness that moved when he gave a cautious rock— Gavin leaned forward and peered into Nines’s open chassis and promptly lost all ability to reason. 

Somehow Nines had opened up internally too, planting Gavin’s dick right in the thick of his wire-filled insides. 

“Oh, Jesus fucking Christ,” Gavin shook, lifting his head to look at Nines for answers. “You’re so fucking kinky, you fucking whore.”

If Nines heard, he didn’t make it known. He seemed too preoccupied staring at the ceiling with his head thrown back, eyes wide and hands clenched into tight fists as he spasmed. His cock was leaking copiously now, his guts too. Thirium gushed inside, painting Gavin’s cock blue, blue like Nines’s wide eyes, like his violent blush sitting high on his cheeks. Gavin watched closely; he gave a rough thrust, those wires dragging against his cock beautifully...

...and Nines  _ shuddered _ . Absolutely rattled from head to toe as if he’d been dunked in an icy bath, and Gavin… God, Gavin  _ burned.  _ From head to toe, sweat poured off his skin and dripped onto the shiny leather surrounding them both. He couldn’t seem to pick a place to watch. Nines’s face, his heaving chest, the place where his dick kept rubbing and grinding… even through the open panel. Fucked as it was, Gavin couldn’t seem to break away from it. The tangle of wires and outpouring of stray thirium couldn’t hide the bright, flushed red head of his cock peeking through the mess within. 

It was… Fucking Christ. He could fucking  _ see  _ his own cock rocking and rooting around inside of Nines’s body. How fucked up was that? Better yet, how fucked up was he for being turned on even more by it?

“You are so fucking filthy,” he hissed through clenched teeth, gripping Nines’s hips so hard that he felt the plastic beneath that artificial skin creak. “Such a fucking slut. I can see my fucking dick in your guts and I bet you’ve never been more turned on in your fucking life.”

Even if he’d expected an answer—which he didn’t—Nines didn’t even try to give him one. The android stared at the ceiling, head tipped back and lips parted in a moan he couldn’t seem to let loose. His LED flickered red, then yellow, then all of the colors. It couldn’t decide which to settle on, or maybe the warning lights were just too strong for his processors to keep up with.

Either way, Gavin fucked Nines harder, then harder still, rocking the motorcycle back and forth, back and forth, giving the shocks something to sweat over. Thirium poured out from Nines’s open chassis. It coated Gavin’s hands and stuck to the hair on his lower stomach. Mixed with the sweat, it thinned and matted, slicked and slipped— Gavin groaned and reached a hand into the mess of Nines’s internal wiring. Nines spasmed; he fucking arched like a bow and then went limp. 

“Did you… Did you just come?” Gavin choked, curling his fingers around the head of his cock. He rubbed the smooth wires against his sensitive length, closing his eyes when it sent him over in an instant. His hand locked into a fist, tight and rough, and Nines let out a crackled, discordant hiss. Gavin pulled out with a groan, but not fast enough to come on Nines’s thighs. No, they weren’t that lucky this time, and within a few seconds Nines’s insides weren’t just blue— 

They were streaked with white as well. 

“Oh fuck, oh… Fucking hell,” Gavin wheezed, staggering away as he shook his hand free from Nines’s wiring with a bit more care than he normally showed. Nines melted into the motorcycle’s seat the second Gavin pulled out of his chassis, his LED alternating between red and yellow before settling on the latter. He looked… not dead, per se, but a bit more than fucked-out. With his chassis still open, covered in thirium and cum, it kind of looked like he’d been the victim of a particularly gruesome snuff film. But the rise and fall of his chest still told Gavin that he hadn’t just jizzed into something important. Nines blinked his eyes and let out another crackling hiss. Gavin cupped Nines’s cheek in his blue-stained hand, patting at him gently until some recognition filtered back in.

“You liked that, baby?” he asked, voice low and harsh to his own ears. Nines blinked again, cheeks even bluer now that his own blood was smeared along his skin. Gavin leaned down and kissed him, giddy now that he’d gotten off. “God, you were so gorgeous. So good for me, aren’t you? You loved that. You loved having me rooting around in your insides, painting you with my cum.”

“G-Gavin,” Nines croaked, voice still fighting to modulate now. It crackled at the start but finished somewhat strong, his LED finally flickering blue every few seconds. “C-Can you ge-get my…”

“What do you need, babe?” Gavin pulled back a little, looking down Nines’s body as if that might tell him. “You want me to close this?” he asked, pointing at the open panel on his abdomen. 

Nines shook his head, flushing all the darker. “It’s fine, it staying open won’t hurt it,” he managed to whisper. A wave of heat rolled out with his next breath, and his system seemed to resume control of itself. He lifted a hand and wrapped it around the back of Gavin’s neck, using it as leverage to lift himself into a sitting position. Gavin helped as much as he could when he realized what he was doing. “My suit… Can you help me dress? Your employees will be back soon...”

Gavin’s eyes went wide. He immediately grabbed for the fallen suit still hanging onto Nines’s ankles. There was no way in hell he was going to let anyone else see any part of this. “Can you stand?” he asked, guiding the leather up Nines’s thick thighs, and then over his full, plush ass. God, he was still so wet and dripping… Gavin sucked down a mouthful of saliva and forced himself to meet Nines’s eyes.  _ Look at the face, not his tits,  _ he reminded himself. Words to live by. 

Instead of answering him, Nines just nodded and pushed himself to his feet. He held tight to Gavin’s shoulders, leaning against him as he drew the suit over his hips. He pressed his forehead to Gavin’s neck next and Gavin was met with the oddest feeling of dissonance as he dressed Nines like an oversized barbie doll. 

“Thank you for doing that,” Nines murmured, letting Gavin thread each arm through the sleeve when it came time to pull the suit higher. 

“For this? Don’t even think about it,” Gavin muttered, drawing it over Nines’s broad shoulders. He was as dressed as he could get with his stomach still gaping open like that, so he pulled away a little, resting his hands on Nines’s hip and cheek. “After all, I took it off of you. Figures I’d have to put it all back where I found it.”

Nines shook his head and leaned into Gavin’s hand, holding it to his cheek as if he didn’t want Gavin to pull away just yet. He looked at the floor and shifted his weight to either leg, covering the open panel on his stomach with his hand. “For humoring me,” he clarified, slipping his fingers inside himself. Gavin nearly choked on his tongue when he pulled them back out, covered in blue and white, and sucked them into his mouth like it was nothing. 

Gavin… probably choked on his own spit. It was a bit hard to tell since his brain sort of fizzled out, but he was reasonably sure. He knew himself well, after all, and that sounded like something he would do when greeted with this kind of sight. Nines blushed a bit darker and looked at the floor, sheepish in a way that didn’t suit his body type at all. “You’re trying to kill me,” Gavin realized. “Jesus fucking Christ. Anytime, alright? It’s not like you’re putting me out by asking me to fuck you blind.”

That earned him a small smile. Nines looked down at his open chassis again and bit his bottom lip. “I’ll remember that, Gavin,” he said, lifting his head to look at Gavin but not really  _ Gavin.  _ His eyes were lower, searching around his hips for something. “But perhaps not on the day of a race again.”

“Oh, yeah? Guess I gotta get my hands inside your bike now instead.” Gavin snorted at his own joke, reaching down to grab his tank top from the floor. He shook the dust and metal filings from it and pulled it back on. “I didn’t fuck up your insides, right? You’re not in danger of short circuiting?”

“No, Gavin,” Nines sighed a long-suffering sigh that wasn’t half as cute as he’d just been spread open on Gavin’s dick, walking up to him purposefully. “Your ejaculate won’t do me any harm. But that doesn’t mean I want it inside my internal wiring.” 

The android reached out with intent that Gavin could read all too easily. He snatched Nines’s wrist before it could go for the rag in his pocket. He used his grip to drag Nines close, clicking his tongue all the while. “Don’t even think about it,” Gavin chuckled, shutting the panel on Nines’s abdomen with a quiet snap. “You’re going to leave that in there,” he said, watching the thin trails of blue drip from the seams of the disappearing panel, Nines’s cheeks flushing to match. “Think of it as a good luck charm. A little bit of my magic to get you over that finish line first.”

“You’re… disgusting,” Nines muttered, looking away as Gavin zipped up his suit as far as his massive tits would allow. 

“And you’re into it,” Gavin retorted, patting the straining zipper before pulling away. God, he didn’t envy it its job. It was a good thing Nines didn’t need to breathe because Gavin could imagine all too easily the thin metal snapping with one poorly timed inhale. “Now,” he said, putting his hands on his hips. “Go lay down in the breakroom. There’s some thirium in there from the last time you hung out here too long. I’ll get your bike done and you can get the fuck outta my shop.”

Nines opened his mouth to argue. Gavin cut him off with a painful, dominating kiss. He pulled away when the android began to lean against him. Ha. Those blue eyes of his were as dazed as could be. 

“No arguing,” Gavin murmured, biting his bottom lip one last time for good measure. He took a step back and smacked his hand against Nines’s ass. “Go on. I don’t need you hovering, no matter how much you may think otherwise.”

Of course, Nines looked like he wanted to argue. But, he also looked like he’d just gotten his insides fucked like a glorified fleshlight, and it seemed for the moment that  _ that  _ of all things, won out. Nines flushed again and nodded his head sheepishly, leaning into Gavin’s kiss as it fell to his cheek. He wrapped his arms around himself and sauntered off towards the break room where Gavin kept a spare cot in case of all nighters, and then disappeared through the door. Gavin watched him until he was gone— His ass, mostly, and thought about the cum still swishing around his sensitive wires...

Jesus fuck, Gavin really was disgusting. He laughed into the empty garage and ran a hand down his face, too punch drunk to care if the grease or thirium got on his skin. This certainly wasn’t what he’d expected his day to be, but who could complain? He glanced down at the messy bike at his side. Guess he should get to fixing it before the guys came back and saw the evidence of Nines’s payment this time. 

And hey, maybe if he finished early, he could go lock himself up in that room with Nines for a little while longer. The cot was small, but Gavin was confident. They could both fit if they were creative…

But that was for later. Work time now.  

“Got your owner to sing,” Gavin chuckled, patting the sleek bike lovingly. “Let’s see if I can’t get you singin’ too."

**Author's Note:**

> lol i hope you guys enjoyed that cuz it was a lot of fun to write. leave a comment if you did and let me know, and if youd like to see more of my work, check me out on twitter @tdcloud_writes and online under the name T.D. Cloud for my original works! until next time~


End file.
